Un dia extraño
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Fremea tiene junta de padres en la escuela y solo Hamazura y cierto escarabajo blanco estan disponibles, que podria pasar?


**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, sino al alíen de Kamachi-sensei xD**

 **Advertencias: bullying a Hamazura, chistes del asco, momentos de dudosa sexualidad y lolis xD**

 **Un día extraño**

El no era muy creyente de la buena o mala suerte, o no lo era hasta que el destino decidió jugarle sucio terminando enredándolo en la vida de aquellos monstruos de ciudad Academia y todos los fenómenos que caminaban por allí.

Es más, seguramente el mismo ya era uno de ellos solo que aun se resistía a aceptarlo.

_Fremea! Dense prisa o me iré sin ustedes!-grito desde la puerta de entrada del "escondite de Item" o como la pequeña solía llamarlo, "cuartel de la Brigada Hamazura".

_nyaaah! No seas esencialmente malo Hamazura! Ya vamos!-chillo la pequeña mientras se acercaba a brincos usando un lindo uniforme escolar con detalles más alegres al usual.

Ese día habría un festival justo después de la reunión de "tutores" que se llevaría a cabo en poco menos de media hora.

En resumen, esa era la causa de tal apuro en el joven ex skill out. Quería terminar con ese mal chiste del destino de una maldita vez.

_están listos entonces…?-pregunto con pereza mientras se acercaba el tercer integrante de esta "misión especial".

_esencialmente yo estoy lista!-festejo la rubia adelantándose a ellos.

_yo también lo estoy Hamazura Shiage-san!-anuncio a su lado un chico, completamente blanco, tanto en piel, cabellos y vestimentas, sonriendo mientras sus verdes ojos resaltaban su emoción por todo esto.

Hamazura suspiro con pesadez.

_Me alegro por ti…-murmuro mientras finalmente salían para alcanzar a la impaciente niña.

Y se preguntaran, porque de todas las personas que conformaban ITEM solo el joven nro. 2 lo acompañaba a todo esto? O siquiera porque era necesario ir de a dos junto a Fremea?

Lo primero era fácil….todas las chicas estaban increíblemente ocupadas y no llegarían a tiempo a la reunión. Mugino tenía cosas que hacer según ella (no tuvo el valor de preguntar), Kinuhata había salido de súper compras con unas "amigas al parecer", Rikou tenía una cita con el médico cara de rana por situaciones que no le quiso especificar y la otra integrante cybort a quien casi no veía parecía haber desaparecido por completo desde hace días.

Solo quedo el disponible, cosa que no le hubiera molestado…si no fuera por la segunda respuesta.

La única razón por la cual debían ir específicamente de a dos personas no tenia relación con la escuela de la niña (allí no eran muy estrictos con ese sistema, pues era común estudiantes que vivían solos o childs errors) sino porque ella misma había estado haciendo un berrinche innecesario porque según ella todas en su salón llevarían a dos personas (quizás padres, hermanos, lo que sea…) y ella no quería, en sus propias infantiles palabras "llevar solo al pobre y miserable de Hamazura". Que conste que lo dijo con pena y cariño, eh.

Eso y además de que ansiaba que su "amigo" también conociera las maravillas de un festival escolar nuevamente, y quizás, esta vez realmente convencerlo de que le gane un premio (Hamazura no parecía a simple vista alguien útil para ello).

En teoría irían ambos más que nada por un capricho de la pequeña, que el peliblanco parecía gustoso de cumplir.

Bueno, no era que Kakine fuese mala compañía o algo similar. De hecho, era más que obvio que esta "segunda versión" del nro. 2 era mucho más amable, agradable, educado y no buscaba excusas para matar a medio mundo, a diferencia de su viejo yo, Mugino entre otros nivel 5 con los que llego a toparse.

Además, Fremea lo adoraba, era casi como su "juguete preferido". Eso ayudaba un poco.

Miro de reojo al otro adolescente notando que no quitaba su atención de la pequeña, aun cuando ya entraban al recinto estudiantil mirando absolutamente todo con curiosidad.

Eso…era algo raro.

_que pasa? Nunca has visto una escuela…?-bromeo sin esperar respuesta realmente pero…

_ya que lo mencionas, jamás por dentro…-el rubio se detiene, mirándolo irónicamente como un bicho raro-…Teitoku Kakine…no, yo…estuvimos…estuve en una "clase especial" por llamarlo de alguna forma….-explico lentamente, como si buscara las palabras perfectas para expresarse bien-…no era nada ni remotamente parecido a esto así que…

Por una milésima de segundos no pudo evitar sentir pena por el menor mientras tragaba grueso. No quería saber los detalles de esas "clases especiales".

_Y-ya veo…oye! Mira! Esas chicas de allá son lindas! Ve a pedirles su número!-hablo precipitadamente empujándolo e intentando cambiar el tema.

_que?! Espera! Esas son las maestras! Hamazura-san!

Esa tarde Hamazura sintió que tenía una nueva razón en la vida, además de lograr cumplir sus fantasías con Rikuo y vencer a Fremea en los videojuegos: iniciar al chico escarabajo como un hombre debe ser.

 **++++Reunión de Tutores+++++**

Al entrar al salón correspondiente de la niña, esta ya se había dado a la fuga para prepararse para el festival. Al parecer, cuando salieran de allí los alumnos presentarían un apto por salón.

Al entrar había una secretaria, que al parecer tomaba lista y nota de cada padre o tutor para anotar de parte de cual alumno venían. Cuando llego su turno, deseo desfallecer.

_de parte de cual alumna viene señores?-saludo amablemente la chica, al parecer perteneciente a Juicio.

_De Fremea Seivelun-san-respondió tranquilamente.

_ambos?-pregunto mientras terminaba de anotar.

_así es! Vinimos juntos.

_entiendo…juntos…

Y fue precisamente en ese instante cuando la atención de Hamazura (la cual hacia pocos instantes se perdía entre las posibles medidas de las chicas que veía pasar por el pasillo) se alerto de golpe como si sintiera que su masculinidad corriera riesgo.

Esa última frase…era fácil de malinterpretar….demasiado.

_Usted no entiende! Tengo novia!-hablo atropelladamente asustando a la chica.

_d-disculpe…

_Hamazura-san, creo que la estas asustando…además no te pregunto eso…-murmuro el de ojos verdes sin entender que pasaba.

_vamos! Tu dile! Dile que eres un sucio bicho lolicon que tiene ojos en todas partes!

_No tengo idea de que me estás hablando!

_s-señores…d-disculpe…-intenta calmarlo mientras considera la necesidad de llamar o no a los refuerzos de anti skill.

_tu no entiendes nada!-lloriquea perdiendo los estribos.

_y tu no me explicas nada!

Sin duda un inicio peculiar e inesperado para una reunión con los maestros, no?

 **++++Mucho rato después+++++**

_fue algo interesante…-comento el peliblanco para romper el silencio que se había formado apenas salian del salón.

Luego de dar varias disculpas y aclaraciones, afortunadamente la reunión se llevo a cabo sin ningún tipo de inconveniente que afectara a la niña.

_supongo…-suspiro mientras caminaban hacia los puestos de comida-no quieres comer algo?

Kakine solo negó con la cabeza.

_Mi cuerpo, esencialmente no necesita ingerir comida…

_pasas mucho tiempo con Fremea…-murmuro al oírlo habla con esa palabra que caracterizaba a la rubia mientras iba por unos takoyakis.

A veces olvidaba que el menor no era humano, quizás porque ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Mientras comienza a comer busca con la mirada.

_donde estará Fremea…?

_oh! Está al lado del escenario hacia el este del planten…enseguida llegaremos si usamos ese pasillo…-responde con tranquilidad.

El rubio no puede evitar mirarlo con asombro.

_y-y tu cómo sabes eso?!

_le di un broche que yo mismo hice con Dark Matter, así que siempre sabré donde esta…-explico brevemente con una sonrisa.

Un turbio silencio los acompaño mientras una briza movía sus cabellos.

_podrían pagarte bien para atrapar a quien sea en sus infidelidades….-lo pensó con el signo del yen en sus ojos casi brillando.

_que…?-aun si era el verdadero Teitoku Kakine, había cosas que sencillamente no entendía.

 **++++Cerca del escenario/poco después++++**

 **_** hay muchas personas….tu alcanzas a ver algo?-pregunta el nivel cero intentando ver el escenario.

_para nada…-suspira con decepción mientras mira un árbol cercano. Era muy alto-tal vez…-lo piensa un momento y termina subiendo a este sin ningún problema-Hamazura-san! Desde aquí si puedo ver! Suba!

El rubio lo mira con una gota en la frente. La idea no era mala pero…

"Tal vez porque realmente era un bicho le gustan los arboles…"pensó con una leve sonrisa.

Ya tenía una idea para su obsequio de cumpleaños o navidad.

Bueno, lo importante era poder ver a Fremea, no?

 **++++después del acto++++**

La pequeña rubia festejaba con su grupo de amigas el final de su acto con una radiante sonrisa. No había podido ver a sus tutores desde el escenario pero sentía firmemente de que la estaban viendo.

Esperaba que les haya gustado todo.

_Fremea-chan-la voz de su maestra atrajo su atención-te están buscando-anunció señalado hacia la puerta a sus dos amigos quienes apenas pudieron llegar hasta allí.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlos.

_Esencialmente son ustedes! Hamazura! Escarabajo!-prácticamente salto a recibirlo-esencialmente soy feliz de verlos!

Sus amigas también se acercaron curiosas y porque no, deslumbradas ante las presencia de ambos chicos.

_Fremea-chan…quienes son…?

_son de los que siempre hablas…?

_esencialmente si!-respondió con una sonrisa arrogante- ellos son…parte de mi harem esencialmente!-habla con un toque muy creído que asombra a sus amigas pero deja en shock a ambos adolescente.

Quién demonios le enseño eso a la niña?!

_etto…Fremea-san…que pasa…?-murmura el peliblanco mientras siente que es prácticamente jaloneado por el grupo de niñitas-Hamazura-san!-intenta librarse al notar que algo malo iba a pasarle si las seguía.

Como un presentimiento.

Sin embargo el rubio solo lo despidió con una sonrisa llena de alivio.

_Estas solo en esto…-ríe nerviosamente.

_que?! No espera!

Bueno, al menos el final de todo fue bueno para él. Después de todo, quién diría que los escarabajos fueran tan populares con las niñas?

Esto solo lo comprobó mas cuando al llegar a casa vio que el menor revisaba su teléfono. Al parecer tenía 10 números nuevos.

Hamazura contuvo su risa. Si tan solo fuera así de bueno con las hermanas mayores también.

 **Notas finales: hola! Les traigo esto que…sinceramente no sé de donde salió pero tenía ganas de hacerle burla a Hamazura y al chico escarabajo xD espero les haya gustado y felices fiestas!**

 **Review?**


End file.
